a different view of things
by aurora151989
Summary: see authors note inside, don't really do summaries too well, chapter 1 is between books 3 and 4, see authors note in chapter 2 for when that is
1. sam stakes bill

**Author's note: I do realize that I will need to address the issue of fairies at the end of "Dead and Gone", so you'll have another short chapter to look forward to for this tiny 2 shot.**

Sam POV

I see Sookie come into work at the bar with her anxious smile every night, but tonight, she looks different somehow. She seems paler, even with her tan and she smells different. I wonder what might have happened to her while she was off in Jackson doing stuff with vampires again. I see Bill walk in, and he has this look of regret and guilt somehow.

When Sookie takes her break, I take her into my office and ask what happened. I press a bit and she finally tells me…. "Bill raped and nearly drained me in Jackson, and I was staked by werewolves" _Damn those werewolves, I always knew they were bad, and damn that Compton, he knows what will happen if I ever find out. Well now I know, and his existence will soon come to an end._

I see the look on Sookie's face and realize she might have felt or heard my emotions. I give her a warm hug and tell her it'll all be ok. We come out of my office and Sookie goes to do whatever she does on her break, I look at Compton with a murderous look on my face but he doesn't see it. _I should wait until it's time to close the bar, then confront Bill with a broken pool stick that I've been saving just in case._

_*******_

As Sookie and I start cleaning up and preparing to leave the bar for the night, she stops and me and says "Eric got me out of the trunk and gave me true blood to drink, if you're thinking about hurting Eric, please don't. He also took me to the hospital after I was staked by a werewolf." _This is quite interesting, I wasn't planning on doing anything to Eric, not yet that is, I should try to be more polite and nicer to him since he helped Sookie" _I tell her, "don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing anything to Eric, I'm glad to hear that he helped you out in Jackson."

We've closed up and as I'm in my trailer thinking about what I should wear, I realize that staking a vampire could possibly be very messy. I remember seeing a bear recently while out in my collie form and I think perhaps I could rip him apart instead with those massive paws. I drive over to Sookie's house, knowing she wouldn't be too worried about me leaving my car there. I hide in the woods and shift into the most enormous bear I've ever seen, big, brown, shaggy and quite handsome. I walk over across the graveyard to the old Compton house and make noises at the door. As I hide in wait, Bill opens the door and I attack!

First, I slash at his belly and groin with my 6 inch long claws, I bite off his penis, and finally I snap his neck and knock him unconscious. I break a wooden leg off a nearby chair and hurriedly shift back into human form and stake him with it. He explodes in blood and goo all over the place. _Damn it, should have dragged his body outside first_. In amazement I watch as this mess slowly evaporates into smoke and ash. I shift back into my collie form, go back to my car, to shift back and get dressed, and go back to my trailer to sleep.


	2. Sookie avoids fairies

**Author's note: This begins somewhere in chapter 16 of Dead and Gone. **

I got back home and got a call back from Amelia, she was letting me know she was fine, she had just gotten out of the shower. I remembered this threat of fairies and got a weird feeling about my surroundings. It was dark, too quiet, and I heard thoughts in this strange language. _hmm, this is quite odd…I think I should call Eric ahead of time and let him know I'm coming to fangtasia, maybe I can get him to spend the night with me._

I dialed Eric's cell, it was picked up almost immediately and I heard noises as he walked outside, presumably so nobody could hear the exchange. "Sookie, what's going on?"

"Eric, things around my house seem really strange, and I can hear someone thinking in this strange language. I think maybe it'd be a good idea for me to come to fangtasia and maybe when you're done, you can come and spend the rest of the night with me?

Eric replied "This doesn't sound good, I don't have anything to do that can't wait until tomorrow night. Go to Sam's for now and I'll meet you there shortly and escort you home."

I hung up and as much as I didn't really like to be told what to do, I thought it would be a good idea to go hang out with Sam for a little while until Eric comes to take me home.

_Eric and Sam have gotten to be on better terms ever since Sam went and staked Bill. They have a common cause after all, which is to protect me and take revenge on whoever might decide to hurt me, and I've told Sam about this fairy that looks like Jason, so he'll understand why I've shown back up after leaving the bar after my shift._

Eric looked at his phone and saw it was his lover calling. Well, he thought, since I'm sitting on my throne enthralling these vermin, I might as well go outside so these humans can't hear what I'm talking about.

As I'm listening to Sookie, I start thinking of the possibility of fairies, as I know there are threats from them. After I hang up I tell Pam to watch the bar for the rest of the night as I am going to check on Sookie and escort her home. Pam looks at me, then understands why I'm leaving so suddenly, as she too knows about these fairy enemies.

As I'm flying over Sookie's house, I decide to land and see what I might smell that could be lurking around. And I smell the sweet smell of fairies!!! I track them down and drain them both, enjoying the sweetness of their blood, careful not to get my clothes too messed up. I hide the bodies in the old house across the graveyard, planning on disposing of them properly later. I also have some spare shirts here, and since I seem to have gotten some blood on my shirt, I go ahead and change. While inspecting the bodies, I notice that one of them has silver capped teeth and the other seems to have knives hidden on his body. I shudder at the thought of what might have happened had Sookie decided to simply go in her house.

Sam's half surprised to see Sookie back at the bar after she had just left work. Sookie asks me to talk with her in her office and of course I do. _hmm… wonder what might be going on_. She tells me that it's too quiet at her house and she heard someone thinking in some foreign language. She also says how creepy and dark it seems there and that she thinks there might be fairies out to get her. "Eric suggested that I come over here and wait with you until he arrives, mind if I just wait in your trailer?" I tell her to go ahead and give her the keys to the trailer so she can get in and be comfortable.

_*****_

I feel Eric getting closer and closer until before I know it, he's right outside Sam's trailer, I had only been waiting a few minutes, or so it seemed as I was watching television while waiting. I come outside the trailer and there's this look on his face, and he's awfully pink, like he'd just fed. "What happened Eric?"

"Sookie, I found 2 fairies at your house and I believe they meant to hurt you, possibly kill you. I was unable to control myself and fed on them. Don't worry about the bodies, I will take care of them, I believe that this fairy threat is gone, at least for now."

Eric was thinking about that deathtrap of a car Sookie has, as he says "I'll wait for you at your home while you drive back, I can't fit in that thing, and I have no car of my own to worry about moving right now. I'll spend the night with you, if you like then hide in the hidey-hole in your house."

"That'd be great Eric, just let me call Amelia and let her know you're showing up so she doesn't get a fright, and remember to say fairypants when you come in."

"Fairypants? Eric laughed inside at this word, why fairypants of all things?"

"That would be because all the doors are locked and Amelia won't let you in unless you say the password, which is fairypants."

Sookie arrived back home, saw Amelia and Eric in the kitchen, knocked and said quite loudly fairypants! Eric came to the door, swept her up in her arms, and carried her up to the bedroom for a wonderful evening.

**Closing notes: remember to review for comments or constructive criticism. I know some of you might want lemons, but I don't read them, let alone try to write one.**


	3. author's note

**Hey, I know you might have been expecting another chapter, but I thought I should let you know, that this little bit is completed, but I most likely will be making a sequel, I just need to come up with ideas, write them out, and write a good bit before I start posting. Didn't want to keep you all waiting. **


End file.
